


Two Weird Necromancers And Their Very Clever Nephew

by waitineedaname



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus is secretly an adrenaline junkie, F/M, Fantasy Kings Dominion, Found Family, I accidentally tagged this as m/m FUCK, I fixed it now, Roller Coasters, adopted family, blupjeansweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: Angus McDonald was very grown up for his age. It's easy for people who had known him a long time to forget he's not even twelve. Barry and Lup, however, were determined to let the kid be a kid.





	Two Weird Necromancers And Their Very Clever Nephew

**Author's Note:**

> barry and lup adopting angus as their nephew before taako can even admit he's basically his dad is my absolute jam
> 
> this is for day two of blupjeans week!
> 
> Day 2: Family - Interactions with the family

Angus liked visiting his Aunt Lup and Uncle Barry. They insisted he call them that within a month of knowing him; “ma’am” and “sir” were far too formal. They adopted him as family before Taako had even admitted he was more than just one of his students, and while Angus loved spending his time with Taako, there was something really nice about getting to be around people so determined to let him be a kid.

“Hey, squirt!” Lup said with a grin as she opened up the door. “You get here okay?”

“Yes, ma- Aunt Lup!” He corrected himself, walking inside and letting her take his bag from him. “No murders on this train trip!”

She snorted, dropping his bag by the stairs. “Well, that’s good to hear. C’mon, I was making those peanut butter cookies you like when you knocked.” She ushered him towards the kitchen, pausing only to knock on the door he knew opened into their supposedly-secret-from-Kravitz lab. “Babe? Angus is here!”

“I’ll be right out!” Barry called back from behind the door, followed by a _clank_ that sounded like the drop of a metal bowl and a soft mutter of “shit.” 

Angus hopped onto the counter next to where Lup had been working and surveyed the scene. Lup cooked a lot like Taako did, only somehow more messily and with the slight scent of something burning in the most delicious way. She picked up the bowl of leftover dough and dropped it into his hands.

“You wanna get snacking on that, little man? The ones in the oven should be out in a couple minutes.”

“Are there raw eggs?” 

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it.” Lup waved him off. “I learned a spell against fantasy salmonella years ago. I’ve eaten a bugbear’s weight in raw cookie dough and I’m still here, right?”

Angus politely refrained from mentioning the fact that she was essentially immortal and instead scooped up a big spoonful of dough and popped it in his mouth. “This is delicious, thank you!”

She shot him a finger gun and set to cleaning up the flour and sugar on the counters. Behind her, Barry emerged from his lab and smiled at the two of them.

“Hey kid, how’s it goin’?”

“I’m doing great, Uncle Barry!” Angus nodded towards the door he’d just left. “What new experiment should I not tell Mr. Kravitz about?”

Barry laughed awkwardly. “It’s not a Stockade-able offense this time, I promise. Lup found an injured squirrel on our porch a couple days ago, and, well-”

“Its string of life was cut cruelly short.” Lup interjected dramatically from where she was pulling out the cookies.

“Right. And so she handed it over to me to… fix… it.” He said, fidgeting a bit. Angus smiled, alleviating some of Barry embarrassment.

“That doesn’t sound too bad! I doubt Mr. Kravitz would be too mad about that.”

“He wouldn’t be _mad…”_ Barry started, grimacing.

“He’d be disappointed.” Lup finished for him, fanning the cookies to cool them down. 

“He’d do that thing where he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.” Barry said, giving a shockingly accurate impression of Kravitz.

“We call that the ‘I can’t believe these are my in-laws’ combo.” Lup handed Angus a cookie and he had to try very hard not to laugh.

“Do you get that a lot?”

“All the time. You’d think he’d be used to it at this point.” Lup said, taking a bite out of her own cookie.

“He knew what he was signing up for.” Barry shrugged, putting the dirty dishes and utensils in the sink and starting to wash them with a mage hand. “Lu, didja tell Angus our plans for today?”

“Oh!” Lup shouted through a mouthful of cookie, which was something of a gross sight, and this time Angus couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of him. “A new amusement park opened up nearby! We thought we probably look too old to go in there by ourselves,” She said, gesturing to herself and Barry, “But we could get away with it if we had our favorite kid nephew with us.”

“D’you like roller coasters?” Barry asked, grabbing a cookie for himself.

“I’ve never been on one.” Angus answered simply, and they both stopped to stare at him.

“Alright, it’s decided, we’re going _immediately.”_ Lup moved into a flurry of action, grabbing a fantasy Ziploc bag and scooping all the cookies into it, grabbing water bottles from their fridge with a mage hand. “Kid’s never been on a fucking roller coaster-”

“You’ve _really_ never been on one?” Barry seemed to be having trouble wrapping his head around the concept. Angus shrugged, suddenly feeling very awkward.

“I’ve never had the time, sir. I’m usually working on a case, or focusing on my studies.”

“Okay, one, you don’t gotta call me sir, Angus, we’ve told you that. And two, what the shit.”

“You’re gonna have time to be a kid, so help me gods-” Lup’s frenzied mage hands had begun to pack things into a backpack; Angus saw the water bottles and cookies disappear into it, as well as several hats, sunglasses, and a tube of sunscreen. “Babe, can you toss me those apples?”

“Yup.” Barry grabbed three apples from behind Angus on the counter and tossed them her way. She grabbed them with three separate mage hands without even looking up and ran them under the sink before tossing them in the bag too. “C’mere, kid, lemme help you down.” Angus let him pick him up off the counter and set him on the ground, despite definitely being big enough to jump down himself, thank you.

“You don’t have to do all this, it’s fine!” He insisted, still somewhat unused to being fussed over in this way.

“Nope, I’m not letting a nephew of mine go without riding on a roller coaster in his life.” Lup slung the bag over her shoulders, and turned to them. “You wanna do the honors, babe?”

Barry nodded and a scythe materialized in his hand. “You’re cool traveling by portal, right?” Angus nodded; he’d traveled with Kravitz enough to be used to the weird gut lurch involved. Barry took his hand and stepped through the portal, Lup close behind.

They stepped out just outside the gates of the amusement park, startling a few people in line, and Lup whined. “You couldn’t’ve just put us on the _other_ side?”

“I’m not getting us arrested by park security again.” Barry said, digging out his wallet. “I’d kind of like not getting banned from this park until it’s been open at least a year.”

They made it through the line with little hassle and before too long, their hands were stamped and they were welcomed through the gates. Angus couldn’t help but gasp. He knew the place would be big, but wow. Gigantic roller coasters swooped over their heads, and the air was filled with the delighted squeals and screams of happy visitors. The awe must have shown on his face because he caught Barry and Lup sharing a smile over his head.

“Alright, first things first.” Lup began to rifle through her bag and pulled out the sunscreen, which she handed to Barry, a pair of sunglasses that she popped on her nose, and a baseball cap and a wide brimmed sun hat. She held both out to Angus and after a moment of decision, he grabbed the sun hat and put it on his head. She nodded, proud of his choice, and opened up the map they’d handed her. “Where to, little man? The ones with the green dots on them are supposed to be good for beginners.”

Angus chewed on his lip. There were so many to choose from… “That one.” He decided, pointing towards the back. It looked pretty straightforward, just some hills and no loops. A good place to start. Lup nodded and folded the map back up. 

“You got it, kid.” She took his hand and began to walk determinedly down the sidewalk, charging a path through the swarms of people with Barry following close behind.

Angus felt like he was smart enough to know he had no reason to be scared of roller coasters. They’d been tested a thousand times, they were made by highly capable engineers, there were spells in place to catch people if they fell out, and healers were always nearby in case there was a tragedy. He had nothing to worry about. But as they passed roller coaster after roller coaster, each higher and more death defying than the last, a sinking feeling began to develop in his gut until they were at the end of the line for the ride he’d picked out and his knees were shaking.

“Hey. Hey, Angus.” Barry crouched down behind him, putting a grounding hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“I- I don’t know about this.” Angus looked at the steep incline they were going to have to head up, feeling sick.

“It’ll be scary at first, but it’ll be worth it.” He squeezed his shoulder. “And if you decide after this one that roller coasters aren’t for you, we can leave or go to a merry-go-round or something. Okay?”

Angus took a shaky breath in and nodded. They were led forward and buckled into the seats, Lup beside him and Barry behind them. Angus gripped the heavy buckle as tight as he could as they tick, tick, ticked forward up the hill until it felt like the ride was nearly vertical. The second the lingered at the top of the slope made his stomach clench, and just as they were about to shoot downward, Angus’s hand shot out to grab Lup’s.

And then they were zooming down the ride at neckbreaking speed, screams filling the air. Angus didn’t realize he was the one screaming until they’d made it over the third hill.

As soon as they were unbuckled, Angus stumbled out onto the sidewalk and doubled over, grabbing his knees and panting. His caretakers’ footsteps ran close behind him.

“You good, Angus?” Lup asked.

“Holy shit,” was all Angus could say. Behind him, Barry stifled a startled laugh. 

“Do you feel sick?” Barry asked. He shook his head. “Do you wanna go home?” He hesitated, then shook his head again. “Do you wanna get ice cream and calm down?” Angus nodded immediately.

Angus’s heart rate had finally returned to a normal speed by the time they all sat down with their ice cream. Lup and Barry were carrying on a casual conversation opposite him at the table, politely ignoring how quiet he was being.

“Aunt Lup?” He piped up, drawing their attention. “Could I see the map?”

“Sure thing, squirt.” She dug it out of her bag and passed it his way. Angus examined it closely, taking a pensive bite out of his strawberry ice cream.

“The yellow dots signify the more intense ones, right?” He glanced up to catch their affirmations, then pointed at a ride with a yellow dot beside it. It had twice as many hills and went upside down for a portion of the ride. “I want to go on that one next.”

The grin Lup and Barry shared did not escape him.

They went on the next ride, then the next. Angus’s confidence grew after each one until he was practically sprinting to the next one the moment he stepped off a ride, leaving his guardians chasing him close behind. It wasn’t until the sun started to dip lower and the crowds began to filter out that they slowed down. Angus was sitting on Barry’s shoulders, looking around.

“What’s next?” He was practically vibrating with energy. He felt Barry shake with laughter underneath him.

“Kid, I think we’ve been on ‘em all.”

“Plus the park’s closing in like-” Lup glanced at her watch, “-twenty minutes. We should probably head home.” Angus was about to protest, but when he opened his mouth, all that came out was a yawn. “Oh yeah, we’re deffo going home. One of us has a bed time.” Her scythe appeared in her hand and with a deft move, she cut a portal home. 

As soon as they stepped through, the adrenaline crash hit Angus full force, and he suddenly was struggling to stay upright on Barry’s shoulders. He didn’t protest as he was carried upstairs to the spare room that was basically his at this point, and he was practically asleep the moment he was tucked under the covers. He was only half aware of Lup kissing his forehead and of Barry patting his leg as they both murmured their good nights.

“G’night Uncle Barry, Aunt Lup…” He mumbled. “Love you…” 

He was asleep before he could see the broad smiles that put on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> this got outta hand
> 
> come scream with me on tumblr about blupjeans, my url is @waitineedaname


End file.
